I'm A Guy Too!
by JHLPROJECT
Summary: Kyo's friend, Emma comes to visit her and guess what? She tranfers into her school as a guy too! [Closed] I'm sorry... I'm not continuing this anymore.
1. I'm A Guy Too!

My alarm clock rang.

**"Ugghh..."** I woke up lazily.

"Emma...it's time! You got 30 minutes!" My mother called from downstairs.

**"Alright!"** I called back.

My name's Emma and today I'm going to visit my friend, Kyo. I yawned loudly, I went to my bathroom and soon came out looking nice and clean. I grabbed a present and headed out the door.

"Finally you're out!" My mother yelled.

**"Sorry..."** I mumbled.

My mother pushed on the gas peddled and drove into the freeway. It was an two hour drive and I couldn't wait to see my friend, Kyo. My parents were always busy so they couldn't take me but today I get to go.

"We're here!" My mother said while parking.

We were in front of a school and it was pretty big.

**"Mom...does Kyo live in the dormitory?"**

"Yeah. Now we gotta hurry up, I don't have much time. I have an appointment and I have to take you in."

My mother and I rushed inside the building and looked for Kyo's room number.

**"There!"** I pointing at the number.

We walked up the stairs and through the rooms. We went to Kyo's dormintory and knocked.

**"Hello? Kyo, are you in there?"** I asked through the door.

**Kyo's POV**

A knock came from the door.

"Hello? Kyo, are you in there?" A voice came from outside the door.

I looked up.

_Oh, I forgot. Emma was coming today! What am I gonna do? I can't tell her I'm a guy!_

Another knock. "Hello?"

**"Just a minute!"** I raced to the door.

_Might as well explain it to them..._

**Emma's POV**

The door swung open and Kyo was standing there.

**"Oh My GOD! You cut your hair!"** I squealed.

Kyo looked at me and had a puzzled look.

**"Are you alright?"** I asked.

"Uhh...yeah. And I did cut my hair," she said smiling.

**"Good. Well my mom's gonna leave so you gotta show me around school."**

"Oh...uh...well..."

I stood there while Kyo was trying to give an explaination. I was holding the present I was suppose to give to her and forgot.

**"Oh, Kyo! I forgot to give this to you."** I handed her the present.

"Uhh...thanks! And yeah I'll let you have a tour around here."

**"Alright!"** I smiled.

Soon a boy taller than me and Kyo looked at me and then at Kyo. He leaned forward to Kyo's ear and whispered something. I didn't want to be rude so I waited. Soon after Kyo whispered something back and then the boy left.

"Well, sorry about that...let's go!" Kyo said and I followed.

I said bye to my mother and she left. She was going to pick me up later after I call.

**Kyo's POV**

Emma handed me a present. I looked at it and took it saying thanks. Emma asked me if I could show her around school and I replied with a nod. She was happy until Eniwa came. He stared at Emma and then at me. He leaned down. At that point I thought he was going to kiss me but instead he said something.

"Who is she?" he whispered.

I sighed at the fact that he didn't kiss me and whispered back,** "A friend of mine. I'm going to give her a tour around the school."**

He nodded and then left. I sighed wishing that he would have kissed me.

**"Well, sorry about that...let's go!"** I said and Emma followed.

Her mother left and I started to give her a tour around until she asked me a lot of question.

**Emma's POV**

**"Hey Kyo, who was that guy? Was he your boyfriend? You have to tell me why you cut your hair. You look like a guy. Are there anymore hot guys around here as well?"**

I threw questions at her and then she finally answered.

"That guy was my roommate, Eniwa and he's not my boyfriend. I cut my hair because of my father and I know...I'm suppose to be a guy and there...I guess more hot guys around here." Kyo sighed.

**"Oh really? Your father's wish to become an NBA player until an injury and he wants you to take over and so on. Your roommate is a hottie but you are a guy. You want your roommate to fall in love with you, you never wanted to be a guy in the first place..."**

Kyo nodded. She had a cute puppy dog face and I knew what that meant. She wanted to cry...and so she did. Kyo and I known each other for a long time so I knew exactly what she thought.

I patted her on the back. **"There, there,"** sounded like a mother, **"don't cry..."**

She wepted and then I had an idea but I kept it to myself. I smiled and I called my mom.

**"Could you pick me up?"** I asked.

"Sure..." she said and hung up.

Kyo finished the rest of the tour around the school and then my mother came.

"Hello...well I have great news. Since my job is going to move here, we're gonna move here!" my mother said with joy.

I jumped so happily and jumped in the car.

**"I'll see you soon."** I called out from the car.

Kyo waved back to me and we drove off back home.


	2. Transfer To Seisyu High

**Summary: Emma moved in finally and couldn't wait to see Kyo. She had an idea and decided to dress up as a guy! I wonder how Kyo thinks of this.**

**

* * *

**Two weeks later, after I was all settled in, I was going to Seisyu High. I decided to cut my hair and dress up as a guy so I'd end up with Kyo. My mother didn't care, but once I transfered there my roommate wasn't Kyo but it was a guy named Yura. 

"So I guess you're my new roommate.." the boy said leaning against the doorway.

**"Uhh...yeah. This is 214 right?" **I asked.

"Yup..come in." He went inside while I followed.

I guess you could say it was hard to be a guy because your roommate was so hot. I was starting to heat up.

_Geezz...Emma it's just a guy. I mean you've hang out with a guy before._

_Yeah but not this hot..._

He showed me my bed and where I was going to sleep. I plopped my stuff down on the bed and froze.

"What's your name?" He asked.

_Opps...I forgot to think of a name. Oh man, now what? Think of one, come on._

He was laying on the bed waiting for an answer.

**"Uhh...m-my name's...Ja-James." **I stuttered.

I used my father's name since that was the only thing I could think of.

"Oh...well my name's Yura. I hope you enjoy your stay here."

**"Yeah. I guess I will..." **I mumbled.

I began to unpack and Yura left. After I was a done, I decided to see what Kyo was doing.

**"Hello?" **I knocked.

I heard footsteps coming to the door and then the door swung open.

"Yeah?" A boy stared at me.

_Oh crap...it's him. _

**"Sorry, wrong room."** I hurried out of there.

_Oh I'm such an idiot! Why me? Why me? Why did it have to be Eniwa! I'm probably gonna get busted._

I hit my head against the wall, my face red, and I began to head back to my room.

**"Ugghh...that was embarassing."**

**Eniwa's POV**

I was reading a book and listening to some music until I heard a knock at the door.

"Hello?" A voice said coming through the door.

I got up and opened the door. **"Yeah?"** I looked at the visitor.

This person stared at me and then said, "Sorry, wrong room."

He ran off. I had a puzzled look on my face but thought the guy was familiar at the same time. I shrugged.

_That's the new guy huh? _

I shut the door and waited for Kyo to come back.

**Emma's POV**

While I was walking back, I saw someone. It was Kyo and...Yura.

_Damn. She just had to be with that guy._

I decided to eavesdrop on them for awhile until Yura was gone. They talked for quite some time until Kyo was going to go in her room.

_Oh no...I gotta do something. I must see her._

I rushed towards her and said, **"Kyo! Wait up!"**

Kyo looked at me and had wide eyes. She was about to say something until I covered her mouth and took her somewhere else. I let go of her and my heart was pounding like crazy.

_That was too risky..._

"OH MY GOD! I can't believe you!" she said.

**"Yeah I know."**

"I mean seriously. You just grabbed me and I have no idea, who the hell are you."

I fell. I got back up and told her that I was Emma.

"OH MY GOD!" she cried once more, "I can't believe it! Yo-you are a g-guy! You are crazy!"

**"Well I wanted to see you."**

"You know how hard it is to be a guy! Believe me, my cover was blown!"

**"What! You didn't even tell me! So your roommate knows!"**

Kyo nodded and I gave her a reassuring hug. We talked on how I looked and soon it was getting dark. We stood up and decided to go to our rooms.

"Hey. You should play basketball." Kyo said while heading to her room.

**"Yeah. I'm gonna."** I smiled.

I entered my room and forgot my roommate was there until he said, "So you know Kyo huh?"

I jumped. **"Yeah."**

He chuckled, "And I sure scared you."

**"No you didn't!" **I pouted.

He laughed and jumped on his bed. I thought he looked cute but came back to reality.

_Come on Emma. You can't do this...he's a guy. You're a guy. I'm a ----wait I'm not a guy. Yeah but you look like one._

I sunk into my bed and frowned.

_Oh it's not fair. A hot guy who's my roommate, and can't even like him. I should've stayed like a girl huh?_

Thoughts kept roaming in my head until I feel asleep. I slept peacefully and waited for the next day.


End file.
